Bad Dream (Seven seas) script
(The story starts off with the town gathering around a fire) Soroya: today, we are happy and welcomed for the new chief when I decease, Miami. (the tribe cheers) Soroya: Miami, what confessions do you have before you have the option to be a chief in the feature? Soroya: although we voyaged from Africa. Ha ha, you did a lot of naughty stuff when you were a child. Miami: Yeah, I did, I broke my mom's pine vase she made, and I also made the whole house catch on fire! (tribe gasps) Soroya: sorry, remember it’s a confession please keep your thoughts to yourself pleas. Miami: But I defeated that evil witch. I hope she doesn’t appear (continues talking) (the screen zooms away from Miami into the house where then shows Miami going back into your her treehouse.) Miami: goodnight, Mama! Soroya: goodnight, Miami, heh heh! Nice confessions by the way! Miami: yes, mom (Miami Then stays silently still as the screen zooms away from her face down her body and a circle appears blurry swirling with an rocky island) Miami: Electric, do you think my mom is there? (eletric replies with snarling) Miami: That May be a yes. If not we’ll we have to check (...) Miami: this Island is kinda gloomy. Don’t you think? (electric snarls and then jumps back to the water.) Miami: too bad. My parrot can't come (sighs and shakes her head.) (Miami finds a cave) Miami: a cave! (: Miami finds a pine wood and drags it along the wall and it creates a fire.) Miami: is anyone here? (a deep hollow voice echoes whispering and quiet) VOICE: I am. And I am your mother, come save me (the voice becomes human-like, and a ghostly blue glow appears at the back of the cave and comes into a shape of a human but more virtual like) VOICE becomes, Human ghost: Miami! Miami: mom! ghost: we been waiting for you! Miami: we? (The shape transforms larger into a shape of a fruit like creature and the voice becomes manly) voice: That's right! We! Miami: ahh! MIAMI RUNS the creature splits apart into 5 creatures Miami: HELP ANYBODY! Creature: You! Aren’t trespassing til you die (echoes) Miami: AUGH! Miami jumps for her life down the cave Creature: No! (bats fly around Miami and try to push her down) Miami: AUGH! Miami throws the torch at the bats (The bats screech) Miami and the torch fall down the cave through slime Miami: eww.. AHH (Miami falls on the ground and the cave's apperance becomes natural) Miami: huh? wasn't I in a nightmare? FEMALE VOICE: yes you are. MALE VOICE & FEMALE VOICE: caused by The Rock Queen (echoes) FEMALE VOICE: when I gain that orange child I’ll eat up it's Soul but then eat you for more power MALE VOICE: no (echoes) FEMALE VOICE: yes ! MALE VOICE: no! (FEMALE AND MALE VOICE scream and it becomes dead silent) Miami: AUGH! How will I get out? (Bats on ground screeching quietly) (Miami smiles) Miami: oh no-ah! Miami: My torch burned out! Miami: stupid bats! (She throws the torch on the ground making a thump sound and walks away with a small HMPH ) ELDERLY WOMAN VOICE: who called my bats, stupid?! Miami: uh.. I.. Oh.. ELDERLY WOMAN VOICE: You cursed brat! Get back to where you came from! Miami: I can’t. ELDERLY WOMAN VOICE: Category:Transcripts Category:Created by Papalouie123 Category:Seven seas